the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thatsmyidol
also known as Perry & Tyler are a team competing in The Amazing Race 3. Profile See Kacie & Perry for Perry's older profile. Perry *'Age: '''16 *'Current Residence: Boston Massachusetts *'Connection to your teammate: '''Best Friends *'Current occupation: 'Student *'Three words to describe you: 'Too turnt up *'Favorite hobbies: 'Internet, acting, singing, being fabulous *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? 'Every time I make someone smile, or make someone's day better. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? 'Tina Fey *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? 'Beyoncé *'What scares you most about traveling? 'Airports *'What excites you most about traveling? 'Seeing the world and experiencing everything *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: 'Not getting eliminated. *'Pet peeve about your teammate: 'Nothing, he's the best. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? 'Japan, still. *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win? 'Magic and maybe some bribery. Tyler *'Age: 22 *'Current Residence:' Woodstown, NJ *'Connection to your teammate:' Best Friends *'Current occupation:' Student (ugh) *'Three words to describe you:' Fun, Temperamental & Intelligent *'Favorite hobbies:' Doing stuff *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?:' Getting a degree in Psychology *'What famous person reminds you of yourself?:' No one ^_^ *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate?:' Courtney Yates, because if she was a boy, she'd be Perry. lol *'What scares you most about traveling?:' Being outside of my comfortable zone. *'What excites you most about traveling?:' Exploring new places I have never been to before. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Probably me sucking in challenges lol *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' Nothing ^_^ Perry is bae <3 *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?:' China, because I think we both are intrigued by the culture =D *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win?:' Because we are boss ass bitches tbh. Season 3 *Leg 1: 2nd ** 1st Flight. ** Tyler ** Coffee Rumble → Flag Assemble ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 2: 1st ** 1st Flight. ** - ** Colorful Chaos ** Perry ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 3: 2nd ** 1st Flight. ** - ** National Anthem ** Perry ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 4: 5th ** Perry ** Arabic → French ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 5: 1st ** Tyler ** To Bee ** Did not use the U-Turn. U-Turned by Tommy & Jamie¹. ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 6: 3rd ** Tyler ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 7: 4th ** False Flag ** Tyler ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 8: 5th ** Intersectioned with Rebekah & Luke. *** Pretty Place → Pale Puzzle ** Tyler ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 9: 4th ** - ** Perry ** Ugrós ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 10: 1st ** Perry ** Metro ** U-Turned Nicholas & Andrew. ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 11: 1st ** Three Words ** Perry ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 12: 1st ** Perry ** Tyler ** Arrived 1st. Winners of The Amazing Race. Trivia *Perry & Tyler have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race 3. **Dear Fellow Competitors Records Season 3 *First team to win more than one Leg. *Most Leg wins; 5. *Most consecutive Leg wins; 3. The Amazing Race *Oldest winners; 19. *Highest placing male-male team; 1st. Tied with Wes & Charlie and Jamie & Tyler. References *¹Perry & Tyler had already checked in as they received the U-Turn, and so Tommy & Jamie's U-Turn had no effect. Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Teams Category:Teams Category:Semi-Hybrid Teams Category:Winners (TAR) Category:Leg Winners Category:Male/Male Teams Category:American Teams Category:U-Turning Teams Category:U-Turned Teams